Play structures for small play or action figures are well known. Typically, the play structures have a central theme such as a barn, house or cave, and are relatively small enclosed structures. The size of a typical play structure is generally such that small children may insert their hands, together with a play or action figure into the play structure. In addition to being relatively small and having limited access to the interior, such play structures are typically rather intricate and difficult to assemble.
Larger play structures are generally a cross-section of a structure such as a house, wherein children can play with small play or action figures either on the outside facade of the structure of in the interior cut-away. Another type of the larger play structures allows the children to enter and exit an interior space of the play structure. However, these larger play structures are typically assembled from large injection molded panels which are heavy, awkward to handle, and not easily assembled and disassembled.
It would be desirable to develop a kit for constructing a variety of play structures for children. Each of the play structures would advantageously permit both imaginative, interactive play with the play structure and role playing by a child inside the play structure itself. Additionally, each of the play structures and play surfaces may both incorporate features having a single, central theme.